Vulture
The Vulture is an enemy of Spider-Man and a supervillain in the Marvel comics. An elderly inventor, Adrian Toomes created an anti-magnetic harness which enabled him to fly at high speeds and make agile aerial maneuvers. He used this power to aide in criminal activities, mostly stealing valuble items, and often challenged the police to capture him. After several defeats from Spider-man, Vulture joined the Sinister Six. At one time a younger man named Blackie Drago stole Toomes's harness and became the second Vulture. The original Vulture defeated him, however, and reclaimed his role. ''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' The Vulture is one of the bosses in Web of Shadows. Spider-Man fight Adrian Toomes while supended in the air. He fight not only Vulture but a small army of winged minions. After Vulture is defeated, Spidey chooses whether to trap the Vulture, or spare the Vulture's life so he could pay Spider-Man back by aid him whenever he calls. After that Vulture aid the Black Suit Spider-Man. Spider-Man encounters The Vulture several times. One of these encounters is when he need a ride to a maximum security prison so he can break out the Tinkerer. Around the end of the game, The Vulture gets infected with a Symbiote and tries to destroy a machine that can destroy the symbiotes without killing the hosts. After Spider-Man defeats Symbiote Vulture, Vultures tries to convince Spider-man to destroy the machine because symbiote made him feel stronger. If Spider-Man did more good though out the Game, he refuses Vulture's Idea and activates the machine, destroying the symbiotes. If Spidey did more bad though out the game, he accepts Vulture's ideas and destroys the machine before it was activated. Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions Vulture makes an appearance in the Noir Dimension in Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions. In this version, Vulture has a much darker role. According to the Noir Spider-Man, Vulture was once a carnival freak that use to eat chicken heads, until he had taste of human flesh. He became one of the members of Norman Osborn's mob known as the Enforcers. He's also was the one who murderered Uncle Ben, but he didn't just kill him, he ate Uncle Ben's flesh. When Vulture doesn't eat humans, he eats rats. He was also one of the villains that acquired a piece of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. During the first fight, with Vulture, Vulture uses throwing knives, claws and limited flight. When he acquired the powers of the Tablet, Vulture acquired the powers of teleportation. He could teleport through a puff of feathers, he also threw bombs that created a fire stream when it makes contact. Vulture's main weakness is light. If Vulture is exposed by a spotlight, he'll moan in pain. Despite his new powers, Vulture was defeated by the Noir Spider-Man and was most likely sent to prison. Spectacular Spider-Man In The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series, the Vulture was voiced by Robert Englund (who played Freddy Krueger). Originally, he was an inventor, who created an anti-magnetic harness which enabled him to fly at high speeds and make agile aerial maneuver and showed it inventions to Norman Osborn. Osborn rejected it. Four months later, Oscorp announced Techflight 2.0, angering Toomes, who immediately reconized it as a rip-off of his work. When Norman refused to apologize, Adrian donned his Vulture suit and attacked. Eventually he was defeated by Spider-Man. Later he helped in the prison break of all the villains Spider-Man had put away, then joined the newly created Sinister Six. The Six preceded to fight Spider-Man. After Spidey was forced to retreat, Vulture was seen having dinner with the rest of the group. By the end of their meal, they had agreed Spider-Man had to be gotten rid of (though Vulture still wanted his revenge against Norman). In the rematch, he was defeated when the symbiote-controlled Spider-Man tore off the top part of his helmet, causing him to pass out. During the Master Planner arc, he was somehow broken out of prison. With the new six-now minus Doc Ock and Shocker and gained Mysterio and Kraven, they attempted to fight Spider-Man again. Vulture gets teamed up with Electro during the fight. However, he is once again beaten, getting webbed to a Christmas tree, then electrocuted by...well...Electro. Vulture later accompanied Otto to a bid, and then a meeting between the three crime lords. Hammerhead betrays everyone during the meeting, causing Vult to jump to the doctor's protection, only to immediatly be shot by Hammerhead. He was last seen escaping with Silver Sable. Films The Vulture was originally going to appear in Spider-Man 3 but the character was replaced by Venom. Vulture was originally going to appear as one of the villains in Spider-Man 4 before it was cancelled in 2010. In The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Vulture's wings can easily be seen at Oscorp along with Doc Ock's tentacles as well as during the end credits. This hints that he may appear in The Amazing Spider-Man 3. The Vulture is going to be the main villain of Spider-Man: Homecoming, with Michael Keaton play the villain. Lego Marvel Super Heroes Vulture is seen, along with Howard the Duck, having captured Stan Lee. Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic arrive to confront them and in the boss battle Vulture noticeably falls for traps and is noticeably dumber than most of his incarnations and after the fight He and Howard the Duck are arrested. Gallery Vulture (Spiderman TAS) 1.jpg|Vulture (as an old man) in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Vulture (Spiderman TAS) 2.jpg|Vulture (as a young man) in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Vulture SMU.jpg|Vulture in Spider-Man Unlimited Vulture SM81.jpg|Vulture in Spider-Man 1981 cartoon Vulture SM67.png|Vulture in 1960s Spider-Man cartoon Vulture USM.jpeg|Vulture in Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Supervillains Category:Old Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mental Illness Category:Empowered Villains Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Provoker Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Parents Category:Graverobbers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mercenaries Category:Game Bosses Category:Lego Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Legacy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Brutes